


Sydney, die Stadt der Liebe

by Cocobold



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobold/pseuds/Cocobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily ist nach Shana verrückt.<br/>Shana ist nach Lily und RinHaru verrückt. </p><p>Einige Charaktere scheinen verrückt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

_Oh fuuck ich mach mir gleich in die Hose!,_ denkt sich Lily und setzt sich auf einen Baumstamm um Schlimmeres verhindern zu können. Man sieht ihr die Unruhe äußerlich nicht an, wie sie gähnend und in sich zusammengesunken da sitzt, als würde sie gleich einschlafen. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sie alle 2 Minuten aufsteht um die Anzeigetafel intensiv zu mustern, lässt vermuten, dass sie aufgeregt ist.

Endlich entdeckt sie ein gesuchtes Wort auf der Tafel und begibt sich ein letztes Mal zu ihrem gewohnten Platz, da sie weiß, dass es ab jetzt noch mindestens 15 Minuten dauern wird. Trotzdem steht sie fast sofort wieder auf und nähert sich den Toren, bleibt stehen, Hintern angespannt.

Nach einiger Zeit und nervösem Rumgewackel sieht sie die Ersten Wesen durch die Tore huschen. Um Lily herum befinden sich weitere angespannte Züge, aber ebenso glückliche, entspannte, genervte, übermüdete, huschende, drehende, schlafende, träumende.... Lilys Herzklopfen kommt ihr so laut vor, dass sie um sich herum kaum etwas hört. Den Punkt, an dem ihre innere Spannung in Ruhe umschlägt, hat sie auf dem Weg und beim Warten schon zwei Mal hinter sich gelassen und sie ist auf dem guten Weg zum dritten, aber je mehr Gesichter erscheinen, nach denen sie nicht sucht, desto weniger trägt es zur Aufregung, sondern zur Beunruhigung bei.

Neben ihr nimmt sie die streitenden Stimmen ihrer Begleiterinnen plötzlich wahr, als wäre sie aus einem nebligen Traum erwacht. Sie mustert die beiden verwundert. _Vielleicht ist das ihre Art, mit Aufregung umzugehen. Vielleicht erfolgreicher als meine Versuche_. Lily bemerkt, dass sich der Ton der Streithähne geändert hat und folgt dem aufgeregten Blick der einen, der weiterhin von der Diskussion begleitet wird, und erblickt endlich das, wonach ihre Augen die ganze Zeit auf der Suche waren.

Sie grinsen sich an, Lily kann sehen, dass sie nicht die einzige ist, deren Herz versucht sie fliegen zu lassen. _Ich will in ihre Arme. Jetzt. Sofort. Scheiß Barriere! Da, sie schaut kurz nach rechts und links, du musst daa lang, oh Gott renn ich hin, geh ich gemütlich, ach shit, sie hat ja den schweren Koffer, was -_ Lilys Gedanken überschlagen sich, aber ihr Körper hat sich schon automatisch in Bewegung gesetzt. Langsam, um nicht zu stolpern. Ihr Körper kennt sie offensichtlich besser als sie sich selbst und schützt sie vor ihrer eigenen Tollpatschigkeit.

Die Ankommende lässt sie dabei nicht aus den Augen und versucht ihre Last so gut und schnell es geht in Richtung Ausgang zu ziehen ohne groß zu straucheln.   
Als sich die zwei schon näher sind, lässt sie den Koffer stehen und beide wackeln unbeholfen in einem beinahe-Laufen die letzten Meter aufeinander zu, bevor sie sich fast in die Arme springen.

 _Shana!_ Der einzige Gedanke, der in Lilys Kopf Platz hat, ihr Mund ist wie versiegelt, ihr schießen Tränen in die Augen. Das einzige was sie spürt ist der feste Griff, der sie umschlossen hält, weicher Stoff und Haare im Gesicht, ein Brillenrahmen am Hals und ein unbeschreibliches, einhüllendes Gefühl von Endlich-wieder-vereint...

 

 

„Süße, wovon träumst du denn? Ist alles ok?“   
„......mhh? ...eh..-“  
Lily dreht ihren Kopf zur Seite, die Augen kaum einen Spalt breit offen. Langsam breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein zufriedenes Grinsen aus. Sie streckt sich, begleitet von weiteren komischen Lauten aus ihrem Mund und bewegt dabei ihren Oberkörper immer weiter in Richtung der Stimme, bis ihre eigenen auf die weichen Lippen ihrer Herzenspartnerin treffen. „Mmmmmwahhhhh!“ macht Lily, und spult lachend ihre Bewegung wie im Rückwärtsgang ab, bis sie wieder auf ihrem Rücken liegt. Die Augen etwas weiter geöffnet, betrachtet sie die verwirrte und jetzt auch lachende Gestalt neben sich, die mit einem Arm abgestützt neben ihr lag.

„Ich hab mal wieder geträumt du wärst von irgendeiner Reise zurückgekommen und ich hätt ewig am Flughafen auf dich gewartet. Diesmal war die Wartehalle so halb voll mit Wald und die andren Leute warn irgendwie auch nicht so ganz menschlich, wenn ich so drüber nachdenk...“

Shana war beruhigt. „Du fängst so oft im Schlaf an zu weinen, ich dacht schon du hättest wieder n Albtraum gehabt.“

Lily lächelt das geliebte Gesicht schief an und spürt es warm in ihrem Brustkorb kribbeln, dann setzt sie sich auf.  
„Ach Sha, du bist so süß. Nein, alles ok! Ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich sowas träum...und bei Begrüßungen heul ich eigentlich sowieso nie, also keine Ahnung. Naja!“ Lily zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und legt den Kopf leicht schief, während sie die Schultern hebt. So verharrt sie und presst die Lippen zusammen, bis Shana sie endlich umarmend umwirft und küsst.

 


	2. Fünf Stunden...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex-Stunden

„Was gibt’s da draußen denn so Interessantes?“ Lily bleibt kurz stehen und versucht Shanas Blick auszuweichen, muss dabei aber grinsen wie eine Verrückte. _Sie weiß,_ _dass ich was vorhab. Aber das war ja eigentlich eh klar,_ denn morgen war Sonntag – und Shanas Geburtstag. Den ganzen Tag schon läuft Lily in regelmäßigen Abständen zum Fenster, um dann mit nachdenklicher Miene zu ihrem Laptop zurückzugehen und nervös etwas einzutippen.

Während Lily zwischen dem Fenster und ihrem Laptop hin-und-her wandert, statt sich wie gewohnt neben Shana auf die gemütliche Couch zu setzen und mit ihr eine Doku anzuschauen (und nicht anzuschauen), liest diese – wer hätte es gedacht – RinHaru-Fanfiction und schaut nur ab und zu nach oben, um Lilys Treiben zu beobachten.

Auch das gemeinsame Einkaufen muss Shana heute alleine erledigen, da sich Lily mit einem knappen „Ich muss noch wohin Süße, bin in zwei Stunden zurück!“ verabschiedet hatte. Sie wusste, dass Shana nur in sich hineingrinsen und nicht näher nachfragen würde, weil Lilys irrer Gesichtsausdruck sowieso verriet, dass es etwas mit einer Überraschung zu tun hatte.

 

* * *

 

. „Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Sha!“ sagt Lily an der Tür und begrüßt ohne weitere Erklärung ihre Freundin mit einem Kusssieht dabei aber nicht im Geringsten aus, als würde ihr etwas leidtun. Im Gegenteil scheint ihr Grinsen nur von Stunde zu Stunde breiter zu werden und mittlerweile ihren ganzen Körper einzunehmen.

„Gut, dass ich noch Baden war, statt schon Essen zu machen, sonst wär das jetzt kalt.“ kommentiert Shana in spielerisch vorwurfsvollem Ton, kann sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Oh ja, sogar seehr gut. Umso besser..“ Shana kennt diesen Blick nur zu gut, was ihre Augenbrauen und Mundwinkel so schnell in die Höhe steigen lässt, dass sie darüber schon fast lachen muss.

„Achso?“

„Mmmhh, auch wenn ich natürlich gern mit dir geduscht hätte.“

Lily liebt es zu duschen, denn es geht einfach nichts über das entspannende Gefühl der warmen Wassertropfen, die auf ihrer Haut herumtanzen um sich anschließend in einer wohligen Umarmung verabschieden und Schmutz und verknotete Gedanken mit sich wegtragen.

Lachend dreht sich die kleine Gestalt mit den kurzen silberblauen Haaren um und begibt sich halb hüpfend in die Küche, während ihre Freundin fasziniert hinter ihr her schaut.

 

* * *

 

Nach dem Essen sitzen beide satt vor leeren Tellern, aber trotzdem ist noch eine Menge übrig. Portionieren war die Stärke von keiner der beiden, dieses Mal aber war es wohl Lilys Schuld. Sie hatte sich kaum was auf den Teller geladen, weil sie so aufgeregt war, dass ihr Magen Purzelbäume schlug und ihren Kopf dazu einladen wollte durch die Gegend zu hüpfen.  
Aus Angst, Shana könnte es falsch verstehen, versichert sie ihr nochmal, dass es sehr lecker geschmeckt hat, denn auch wenn Lily gerne hilft, Shana ist der eigentliche Koch und zaubert jedes Mal die leckersten Dinge auf den Tisch. Selbst die gewöhnlichsten Gerichte scheinen Lily wie ein Geschenk, aber vielleicht liegt es sogar genau daran – daran, dass das Essen wie kleine Geschenke ihrer Freundin an sie sind. Ein Zeichen der Fürsorge.

„Okay, du ruhst dich jetzt aus und ich kümmer mich um die Küche und geh duschen.“

Shana wollte schon protestieren, da fügt Lily hinzu „Los! Du brauchst später noch Kraft“. Wieder huscht dieser Blick über ihr Gesicht und Shana könnte schwören, dass sie dieses Mal sogar ein wenig rot wird.

 

* * *

 

„Wohin gehen wir denn?“

„Überraschung!“

  
Es ist schon spät und seit über einer halben Stunde waren die beiden unterwegs. Das einzige, was auf dem Weg aus Lilys Mund kam, war ab und zu ein Kichern und ein zufriedenes Summen. Ein paar Minuten später bleibt sie dann vor einem kleinen modernen Hochhaus stehen, das inmitten der eher flachen Umgebung eher deplatziert wirkt. Sie öffnet die große Tür und bedeutet Shana theatralisch mit einem tiefen Kratzfuß einzutreten, als stünde sie vor einer Königin.

„Das Kleid sieht an dir übrigens echt gut aus, Sha.“

_Als hättest du was geahnt._

„Dankee.“ flötet Shana und eine zarte Röte huscht über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Lily nimmt ihre Freundin grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an der Hand und zerrt sie schon fast zu einem Fahrstuhl. „Tut mir leid, so viele Stockwerke wärn mit der Treppe echt zu viel.“ Sie drückt den Knopf zur obersten Etage und schaut mit einem ernsten entschuldigenden Blick zurück.

Angekommen kramt Lily einen kleinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und öffnet eine kleine graue Tür, deren dahinterliegende Treppe aufs Dach zu führen scheint. Sie bedeutet Shana kurz zu warten und klettert schnell die Stufen hinauf, ein paar Minuten später dann erscheint der mittlerweile entspanntere, aber immernoch grinsende Kopf im Türrahmen.

„Du kannst.“

Shanas Kopf taucht aus der Bodenluke auf, neben der es sich Lily bequem gemacht hatte und nach einem erstaunten Blinzeln werden ihre Augen immer größer und fangen an zu schimmern, wie sie es immer tun, wenn sie von Gefühlen überwältigt ist. Still schaut sie ihre Freundin an, dann wieder auf den Anblick, der sich ihr bietet.

Eine Art Glaskuppel spannt sich über zwei Drittel des Dachs und enthüllt einen Blick auf den freien Sternenhimmel. Keine Wolke. Die nächsten Stadtlichter befinden sich etwas weiter weg, wodurch man gleichzeitig das Profil und die Lichter der Stadt, aber auch noch genügend Sterne sehen kann. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erstreckt sich wie ein Gegenpol dazu dunkel und ruhig das Meer.  
Auf Regalen und in den Ecken des gläsernen Zimmers sitzen kleine Lampions, die Shana verdächtig bekannt vorkommen und bringen ein fast magisches Licht in den Raum. Weitere Gegenstände, die man im schwachen Licht ausmachen kann, sind Bücher, ein paar grüne Pflanzen, ein Schaukelstuhl und ein kleiner Kühlschrank hinter ihnen...und in der Mitte des Zimmers eine quadratische Fläche aus Futon und dünnen Decken. Bequem, aber nicht so weich, dass man tief darin einsinkt, dazu Kissen in allen Variationen.

Shana erinnert sich daran, dass sie atmen muss – eigentlich etwas, das Lily gerne mal vergisst. Die Luft ist frisch, aber lauwarm und auch der Boden scheint warm und dadurch irgendwie weicher als normal.

Lily schaut kurz auf ihre Uhr und hebt dann zärtlich lächelnd ihren Blick. „Alles Gute, Sha.“

Als sie die geliebten leuchtenden Augen sieht, spürt Lily wie ihre Wangen heiß werden. Sie nimmt wieder Shanas Hand und führt sie die letzten Stufen hinauf, bis in die Mitte des Zimmers, in das weiche Nest. Es folgt ein langer, weicher Kuss.  
Lily zieht sich etwas zurück und schaut Shana noch einen Augenblick verliebt an, dann bewegt sich auf Schaukelstuhl und Kühlschrank zu. „Ich hab noch n kleines Geschenk.“

Man hört zweimal ein kurzes Zischen und Glas, das aneinanderstößt. Sie kommt zurück, in der einen Hand ein süß verpacktes, weiches Päckchen und in der anderen zwei Mixbier.

„Extra nur eine Flasche“ sagt Lily, wieder mit diesem bekannten Blick und Unterton. _Damit wir nachher noch nüchtern genug sind._

Als erstes reicht sie der lachenden Shana das Desperadas, stößt mit ihr an und gibt ihr dann das Päckchen.

„Oh mein Gott, eine Jogginghose! Perfekt!“

Für Shana sind Jogginghosen ungefähr so, wie Badehosen für Haru.

 

* * *

 

„Süße, ich muss mal aufs Klo.“

Nach ewigem Kuscheln, Freudestrahlen und der Flasche Bier steht Shana als erste auf und schaut sich suchend um.

„Ja, ich auch. Ich zeig dir wo’s ist“. _Ugh, eigentlich will ich weiter kuscheln. Naja, besser jetzt als später!_

 

Als Lily zurückkommt liegt Shana bereits wieder auf ihrem alten Platz und betrachtet die Sterne. _So friedlich. So schön.  
_ Als die junge Frau mit dem ungewöhnlichen Namen die Schritte ihrer Freundin hinter sich hört, setzt sie sich auf. „Lily, es ist so unglaublich schön.“ _Du bist so unglaublich schön._ „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt.“  
Sie setzt sich hinter Shana, schlingt die Arme um sie und legt ihr Kinn über ihre. Als Lily anfängt ihrer Freundin zart über die Brüste zu streicheln und ihren Nacken zu küssen, fängt Shana nach genussvollem Summen leise an zu reden.

„Das ruft Erinnerungen wach.“

„Mmmhh, ich weiß.“ Lily spricht langgezogen und fast neckisch, aber liebevoll.

Shana genießt die sanften Berührungen (auch die, die etwas tiefer wandern) noch eine Weile still und bewegt sich leicht unter den zarten Händen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ versichert sich Lily leise. Shana dreht sich ganz zu ihr um und nickt, beugt sich nach vorne und gibt ihr einen weichen Kuss. _Wie kann das nur so schön sein._ Lily betrachtet Shanas Gesicht im schimmernden Licht. _Wie kannst du nur so schön sein..._ Sie fährt mit ihrer Hand über Shanas Wange und streicht ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr, lässt die Hand darunter ruhen und mustert die glänzenden, fliederfarbenen Augen. „Wie kannst du nur so schön sein...“  
Ihre Lippen berühren sich zart und stehen einen Moment still, wollen sich fast nicht lösen. Dann ein erneuter Kuss, länger und mit ein wenig mehr Druck. Den dritten Kuss vertieft Shana und die kleine Flamme in Lilys Brustkorb lodert hell auf, zieht sie zu ihrer Geliebten  
Nach und nach verschwimmt wer drückt und wer zieht, beide Körper liegen eng aneinander auf den weichen Stoffen.

Ein weiterer lustvoller Kuss und Lilys Bein, das sie um Shanas Hüfte gelegt hat, sucht sich Halt auf dem Boden jenseits ihrer Freundin. Sie ist jetzt über ihr und stützt sich mit einem Arm neben Shanas Kopf, die andere Hand fährt ein Bein entlang nach oben, unter das Kleid. Sie stoppt kurz vor dem Höschen und biegt ab in Richtung Hintern, von dem sie nach kurzem Massieren wieder ablässt, um weiter eine verblassende Spur vom Gefühl von Berührung auf und zwischen Shanas Beinen zu hinterlassen.  
Nachdem sie den Kuss löst, richtet sich Lily auf, lächelt verschmitzt und zieht ihr Shirt aus, ohne ihre Augen auch nur einen Moment lang abzuwenden. Während Shana fast augenblicklich anfängt die jetzt nackte Haut zu berühren, öffnet sie ihren BH und streift auch diesen schnell ab, dann befreit sie ihre Partnerin etwas uneleganter als geplant von deren Kleid und BH.

„Goott du bist so heiß...“ Lily berührt ehrfurchtsvoll die schönen Brüste, küsst eine davon. Dann lehnt sie sich ganz nah, damit beide das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut, Brust auf Brust spüren können. Shana genießt das Gewicht auf ihr und beiden kitzelt der warme Atem der anderen auf den Lippen und im Nacken. Sie wollen sich näher sein, drücken sich immer enger aneinander, bewegen sich eng umschlungen. Die gierigen Küsse landen hinterm Ohr, auf dem Hals, im Nacken, überm Schlüsselbein, unterm Kinn,...  
Hände finden ihren Weg zu Brust, bewegen sich an der Seite entlang hinunter, über Hintern und zum Oberschenkel, dann an der Innenseite wieder hoch. Begleitet von gepresstem Stöhnen neckend über den feuchten Hügel, bevor sie ihren Weg wieder über die Rippen hin zur Brust fortsetzen. Darunter bleiben sie stehen und drehen ab, sodass nur der Daumen über den Nippel fährt. Die Berührungen setzen sich unter den Armen über die Schulter fort und von dort aus zwischen den Brüsten runter zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt, wo sie ihre Reise erneut beginnen, ein wenig schneller als zuvor.

Lilys Hosen wollen schon lange nicht mehr an ihren Beinen sitzen. Unbeholfen versucht sie aus den engen Hosenbeinen zu kommen, aber erst mit Shanas Hilfe gelingt es ihr. Endlich befreit schwappt eine neue Welle der Erregung durch sie und sie will ihren eigenen wieder an dem .anderen heißen Körper spüren, noch näher, noch -

_Unterhosen!_

Schnell zieht sie erst Shanas Höschen gemeinsam mit ihr über deren Füße, dann ihr eigenes.  
Endlich ganz nackt stürzen sie sich wieder aufeinander, spüren sich noch intensiver, küssen sich leidenschaftlicher und auch die Bewegungen werden immer gieriger. Die spürbare Feuchte zwischen ihren Beinen stachelt sie noch weiter an, jede Berührung hinterlässt prickelndes Feuer. Ihre Beine umschließen sich immer enger und bewegen sich kräftiger, schreien nach mehr und immer mehr.

Lily fährt Shanas Körper entlang hinunter, fester über den Hintern und nach den Oberschenkeln zärtlicher, wie in Trance, bis hin zu den Fußrücken, anschließend zielstrebig, aber vorsichtig zwischen den Beinen hoch. Shana hebt in Antizipation ihre Hüfte und dann, als sie die Berührung endlich dort spürt, wo sie sie haben möchte, stöhnt sie lustvolle auf.  
Lily setzt sich endgültig auf und fährt mit beiden Handflächen Shanas Oberkörper rauf und wieder hinunter. An der Hüfte angekommen ist es ihre Absicht, sich mit einem Arm auf Höhe Shanas Gesicht abzustützen und mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss die andere Hand zielstrebig weiter nach unten zu führen, doch ihre Pläne werden vorerst durchkreuzt.

Ihr entweicht ein Stöhnen, als Shanas Finger ihre Muschi als erstes erreichen und ihr mit mittlerweile gewohnten Bewegungen den Verstand Stück für Stück raubt, während sie dabei erregt zuschaut. Wie so oft gibt sich Lily hin und genießt die immer stärker werdenden Sensationen, die ihre Geliebte ihr bereitet. _Das war so nicht geplant...wie immer...aber fuck es ist einfach so geil!_

 

 

Leicht erschöpft und mit halb geschlossenen Augen legt sich Lily auf Shana und spielt mit ihrer Hand, streichelt sanft über ihren Handrücken und über ihren Arm, aber schon küsst sie intensive Shanas Brust und dann ihren harten Nippel, leckt und saugt ein bisschen daran. Shana stellt keine Ansprüche, doch Lily sieht die Erregung in ihren Augen und macht nichts lieber, als ihr auch ein wenig Glück zu geben. _Jetzt endlich zu dir._

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Sha?“

„Ja, bei dir?“

„Ohh jaa.“

„Du bist so heiß. Ich schau dir so gerne zu... Das macht mich echt so geil.“

Lily muss grinsen und wird leicht rot. Sie beißt sich geistesabwesend auf die Unterlippe, als sie den Blick wieder auf Shanas wundervollen, harmonischen Körper senkt, was eine Welle der Erregung durch ihren Körper schickt. Entflammt liebkost sie den Oberkörper ihrer Freundin und benutzt dann nach kurzer Nachfrage ihren ersten Finger in noch schwachen, aber gleichmäßigen Bewegungen. Sie merkt, dassShana immer unruhiger wird und auch sie weiter anfassen möchte, daher kommt Lily ihrem Ohr ganz nah.

„Entspann dich. Jetzt ist Zeit für dich. Versuch dich gehn zu lassen. Du kannst dir die Sterne anschaun, wenn dich das beruhigt. Ok?“

Nicken. „Ok.“ Shana stopft ein weiteres Kissen unter ihren Kopf.

Lily weiß, dass sich Berührungen anders anfühlen, wenn man entspannt ist. Deshalb wird ihr Finger immer vorsichtiger und zieht sich schließlich ganz zurück, aber ihre Zunge übernimmt, ganz sanft.

„Es gibt kein Ziel, ok? Sha, es muss nichts passiern. Also muss es nie, is ja auch so immer schön, aber halt‘s dir jetzt nochmal besonders vor Augen.“

Nicken. „Ja.“

_Diese Augen... So nah. Antastbar. Zart._

„Soll ich weiter machen?“ fragt Lily und behält dabei das geliebte Gesicht genau im Blick.

„Ja.“ Shana hebt ihre Hand zu Lilys Gesicht und berührt sanft ihre Wange. Ihre Fingerspitzen schicken ein Prickeln über ihre Haut und sind doch gleichzeitig so beruhigend.

Ruhig küsst Lily vom Bauch den Körper hinunter, immer langsamer. Dann auf die feuchte Stelle. Sie spürt Shanas Körper unter sich leicht beben und ihre Zunge blitzt kurz, aber zärtlich hervor, was ein Stöhnen hervorruft. Sie fängt an, vorsichtig den Kitzler und die Schamlippen zu liebkosen.  
Hin und wieder huscht ihr Blick zu Shanas Gesicht, ansonsten hält sie die Augen genießend geschlossen, ihre Hände liegen dabei ruhig und warm in der Beuge zwischen Hüfte und den angewinkelten Oberschenkeln.

Lily spürt, wie sich Shana immer weiter entspannt. _Okay, ganz vorsichtig._ Mittlerweile dürften die kleinsten Berührungen in Shana Dinge auslösen, die fast zu überwältigend sind, deshalb hält Lily ihre Zunge eher breit und weich.  
Shanas Atem geht tief. Dann scheint sie sich an die Berührungsintensität gewöhnt zu haben und bewegt ihr Becken nach oben und unten und hält sich in den Decken fest. Lily verstärkt langsam ihre Bewegungen und erhöht nach und nach den Druck der Zunge, ab und zu stößt sie sie in Shana hinein und bewegt sie in einer kraftvollen Bewegung. Shana hält sich an den Kissen über ihr fest und wird lauter, lässt die Muskeln im Unterkörper aber entspannt, soweit es ihre Hüftbewegungen zulassen.

Das Stöhnen und die Bewegungen ihrer Freundin betäuben Lilys Sinne. Sie leckt genussvoll einmal von unten nach oben und saugt leicht am Kitzler, als Shana ein überraschtes, kurzes Stöhnen entweicht und sich ihr Becken kurz etwas tiefer in den weichen Untergrund drückt. Dann spürt Lily einen nicht zu festen, aber bestimmten Griff an ihrer Schulter und öffnet daraufhin sofort die Augen. Besorgt kommt sie auf Augenhöhe mit Shana, welche sie aber anfängt gierig zu küssen.

„Warte. ist alles ok?“

Shana haucht ein ungeduldiges „Ja, ich glaub das war ein kleiner.“ und drückt ihre Lippen wieder auf Lilys Mund.

_Oh!_

Ein wildes und feuchtes Rumgeknutsche folgt, Lilys Lippen warm und jetzt noch weicher und mit Shanas Geschmack auf der Zunge. Plötzlich spürt sie Shanas Hand zwischen ihren Beinen und stöhnt lustvoll auf. „Ist das ok für dich?“ fragt Shana schnell. Ihnen beiden war Kommunikation immer sehr wichtig. _Jajaja , oh Gott mach weiter!_

„Ja!“

Jetzt liegt Lily unten und betrachtet fasziniert die zauberhafte Gestalt ihrer Freundin vor dem atemberaubenden Hintergrund, der ihr erst jetzt wieder ins Bewusstsein rückt.

Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelt, aber sie versucht sich nicht zu unruhig zu halten, schließt die Augen kurz um sie daraufhin wieder zu öffnen und alle Eindrücke noch achtsamer und klarer zu spüren. Shana küsst sie innig und führt dann vorsichtig einen Finger ein, mit konzentriertem Blick auf Anzeichen, die Missfallen ausdrücken könnten. Damals hatten sie sich auch dort immer rückversichert, ob es gut so war, doch mittlerweile sind die Bewegungen sehr eingespielt – außerdem ist Lily so feucht, dass direkt zwei Finger reingepasst hätten.

Es ist seltsam, gleichzeitig dieses energiegeladene Gefühl zu spüren und den Sternenhimmel zu sehen. Normalerweise hält Lily die Augen geschlossen oder sieht in Shanas Gesicht, das ihre eigene erregte Mimik spiegelt, doch in dem Moment ist sie einfach sprachlos (aber nicht still), sie fühlt sich fast wie in einem Traum mit geschärften Sinnen, – doch dieses Mal ist sie sich sicher: _Das ist echt_.

Shanas Finger bewegt sich gleichmäßig und bestimmt. _Fhhh_ „Nimm zwei Finger!“ weist Lily sie zwischen heftigem Atmen an. Shana reagiert sofort, was ihrer Partnerin nach kurzer Zeit ein seufzendes„Oh Gooott!“ entlockt.

 _Ja!_  
Oh Gott, ja!  
Mehr!

Lilys Reaktionen haben sichtlichen Einfluss auf Shana, deren Gesichtszüge immer mehr entgleisen.

_Mehr!!_

„Fick mich!  
..Hart!“

Shanas Mund öffnet sich noch ein bisschen mehr, sie ist genauso geil wie Lily. Sie dringt tiefer ein und benutzt ihre andere Hand am Kitzler.

 _Oh Gott ja!!_ Aus Lilys Mund kommt nur ein tiefes Stöhnen.

 _So...geil...fick mich härter! Ich will dich so sehr, ich will dich überall.  
_ „Fhester!“

Ihr Becken drückt sich immer wieder und immer mehr gegen Shanas Hand. Diese fickt sie schon mit Unterstützung ihres Beines und reibt jetzt wie hypnotisiert außen noch stärker.

Die viele Luft durch das heftige Atmen und Stöhnen und die Gefühle, die Shana ihr bereitet, machen sie fast schwindlig, aber es ist ihr egal. Sie winkelt die Beine weiter an und windet sich lustvoll, drückt ihren Rücken durch und krallt sich irgendwo über ihr in die Unterlage. Kurz bevor sie kommt reißt eine verrückte Kraft Lily nach oben. Sie dreht die überraschte Shana auf den Rücken, überhäuft sie mit gierigen Küssen und lässt ihre Hand diesmal sofort nach unten wandern, direkt gefolgt von ihrem Mund. Ein Finger. Zwei Finger. Shanas Stöhnen und krallende Arme bestärken sie.  
Schon bald werden ihre Bewegungen zu stark, um mit dem Mund dran bleiben zu können, deshalb löst Lilys Hand ihre Zunge ab. Sie richtet sich auf und schaut ihrer Freundin zu, die sich lustvoll unter ihr bewegt und erregte Laute von sich gibt. Shana presst sich immer näher gegen die Hand und bewegt das Becken immer hemmungsloser, Lily muss ihren Griff verstärken und unterstützt jetzt mit der äußeren Hand ihr Handgelenkt, ihr Daumen und Handballen übernehmen die Aufgabe an Schamlippen und Kitzler.

Shana, deren Arme vergeblich nach festem Halt gesucht haben, versucht sich weiter in Bewegung ein wenig aufzusetzen. Lily hilft mit einem Arm, bis sie sich selbst stützen kann.

„Fick michh. Fick michhh!“

Shanas Stöhnen. Lilys Kopf ist aus Watte, die Welt existiert nicht mehr. Nurnoch sie und Sterne drumherum.

„Oh Gott du bist so heiß!“

Die Kurzhaarige mit den jetzt zerzausten bunten Haaren küsst ihre Freundin begierig, wodurch Shana weiche Arme bekommt und sich die beiden sich wieder in die Horizontale begeben. Sie bewegt sich stärker, aber langsamer, drückt sich immer näher an Lily, will sie immer tiefer spüren... Diese bleibt im Rhythmus, ihre andere Hand erkundet im äußeren Bereich. Ein Wechsel zu schnelleren, kleineren Bewegungen weiter außen, begleitet von stockendem Atem, dann wieder tiefe, rhythmische Stöße. Das Stöhnen wird lauter und wechselt ab und an die Tonlagen, die schwitzenden Körper stoßen fest aneinander  
Bei einem mittleren Tempo angelangt hört Lily zwei schnelle, gehauchte Sätze: „Ja da! Genau so.“  
Shanas Bewegungen werden angespannter, Lily hält ihre konstant. Plötzlich ist Shana ganz still. Lily erkundigt sich schnell „noch alles okay?“. Ein leichtes Nicken und Shanas Mund, der sich weiter öffnet. Dann drückt sich Shana nochmal lang und tief gegen Lilys Hände und dann noch einmal, noch fester, noch länger. Dieses Mal sind die Muskelkontraktionen an Lilys Fingern sogar spürbar. Als sich Shana langsam entspannt zieht sie ihre Hand zurück und legt sich neben die geliebte Person.

Da sie weiß, wie schön es sich nach so einer wilden Session anfühlt, legt sie zur Beruhigung noch kurz ihre Hand schützend von oben zwischen die Beine ihrer Freundin, bis diese sich zu ihr dreht und grinsend ihren schwachen Arm über sie legt. Nachdem sich der Atem der beiden ein wenig beruhigt hat, greift Lily nach einer Flasche Wasser und einer dünnen Decke und umhüllt die beiden Körper.

 


End file.
